Kamen Rider Nitro: The Spinning Wheels
by KRKing
Summary: A Shota sent to the dimension of where mythology creatures exist, Devils, Angels, Fallen angels, Yokai you name it! He is also tasked a mission that is to fight against these creatures including humans. Follow Kuwahara Sugino as he begins the greatest quest he ever made with his allies of Kamen Rider! Now we revving it up! Let's do this with no continues!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hello everyone! KRKing here and I'm here to make a story about Highschool DxD, which I'm using it to make the other DxD fic that I will release soon. It also like a practice of mine to get better!

Kuwahara: Wow, KRKing-senpai! You really thinking it throught, don't you?

Author: Of course! Why, shouldn't I? I must need to improved to make the near-perfect chapter- Wait! You weren't supposed to be here! Get back on the story, you idiot fourth wall breaker!

Kuwahara: Hahahaha. Sorry, sorry. I just can't contain my excitement, cause now I'm revving it up! Can't wait to see how the race will turn it's wheels? Man I love Kamen Rider Ex-aid and Lazer!

Author: Wow great choice of Kamen Rider, man! You know what? Forget about the fourth wall break! Let's start this Fic with a disclaimer!

Author and Kuwahara: KRking doesn't own Highschool DxD, he only owns the OCs and weapons.

Author: Also Kantai Collection Feat. Kamen Rider Fox will be release soon! So don't worry if I forgot about.

Kuwahara: Now we revving it up! I'll clear this with no continues!

* * *

Chapter 1: Game/Race Start! A Genius Gamer Racer meets the School Mascot!

Sounds of birds chirping could be heard, as people began to do their daily bases. Parents and adults go to their respectful workplace. Children and teenagers go to school. As these people do their routine. The sound of metal ring and pedaling wheels can be heard…

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I will be late!"

(Play music: Man with a mission - Fly Again)

A teenager cursed in panic and in excitement(?), as he adds more strength to his pedals to increase the speed.

"Out of the way!"

The teenager began to warned to the people in front of him, as he pass them in incredible speed which surprised those that gets pass by, even some girls cried in dismay as they realized their skirt got blown by the extreme wind pressure that created by the unknown cycler, which he gave one apologetic answer. "Sorry!"

Now you're wondering who is this intriguing cycler would be? The answer to that question is none other than, Sugino(Last Name), Kuwahara(First Name) the Genius Gamer Racer. His appearance were having a hair that is colored in a mixture of Navy and Cyan which is natural, he also had a petite build body which is one of a shota would have, he had fair skin, right now he is wearing a navy mixed cyan wireless headphones which is attached safely and is dressed in a uniform which belong to Kuoh Academy.

"Gosh darn it! Gotta step up my game on this race! I don't want to get a last place!(Hey that rhymed!) I just got transferred here!"

He is also a transfer student of the Academy and also he going to be late if he didn't make it. So it leads to this event that is happening early in the morning.

"Accelerate Moment(Momentum)!"

Shouting the words like he is executing a skill, Kuwahara began to raise his feet lean his body and make his body lying in front of the bicycle which he uses his legs on the seat to balance his body while facing his vision in front. And that's Genius Gamer Racer Kuwahara skills which is not a joke, as he began to maneuver his bike with its handle and his body's momentum. However it doesn't just end there, as he began to see a plank that is in a slanting position, which he began to move towards it. By doing this he was being launch in the air by the path he was taking while singing "FLY AGAIN", oddly enough he was close to the Kuoh Academy entrance while screaming in an enthusiastic manner "THE FINISH LINE!"

(Music end)

* * *

Now while this happens to our protagonist. A certain Perverted Trio who were getting chase by the Kendo Club much to their fear of being beaten by a bunch of teenage girls with the intent to bring their wrath upon them and promised hell for getting them have a peek of their skin and... What makes them a women *Ahem*. These groups of trio are; Issei Hyoudou the brunet haired guy and the Perverted Beast of the group, he is known for his blatantly proclaim of his dream of being having harem(Seriously if he done it in a public street he will be arrested for being a blatant perverted idiot), Matsuda the Perverted Baldy, his appearance which fitted the name and he is also called the Sexual Harrassment Paparazi, Matsuda is a former jock and school sports star he is also a member of the Photo Club, Matsuda always seems to acquire exclusive high-rating pornography from some reliable source to share with his friends(What the heck?!), Motohama has an appearance of having mop of black hair and has eye glasses, it is also seems to be reflected by light that you cannot see his eyes, unlike normal glasses, he is also the last group of the Perverted Trio and also called the Perverted Glasses, he is also called the "Three Sizes Scouter" which Motohama has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking. Their are also best friend, which a common thing. Given their perverted (openly) nature.

"Hey, get back your perverts!

"Stop running and so we can end this quickly!"

Two girls demand with venom dripping in their voice, they also seem to be leading the Kendo group. Murayama the brunette who is wearing a red ribbon on her hair in a ponytailed and Katase, has pink hair and wears a white head band. They are both wearing their standard kendo uniform and they are also holding shinais, raise in the air and ready to smack the living daylights on those perverted scum they called.

"No way! Why should we do it anyway?! We were just admiring the beauty of the female body! No way am I going to just give up!"

"Yeah!"

"His right! Just let us go!"

Shouts of disagreement came to the trio, as the two agreed what Issei said! How idiots they are, as this only add the fuel to fire!

"All right that's it! Stop those perverts!"

Murayama shouted in fury, as all Kendo club agreed. Meanwhile our protagonist, who is still in the air, heard this decide to land on this unfortunate trio to bring… JUSTICE(Play Justice - Hiroyuki Takami while dancing ridiculously)!

CRASH!

"Gah!"

Matsuda, who is unlucky to be the first victim of Kuwahara's airborne bike which sent him curling in pain and groaning on the ground.

"What the-!"

Before Motohama could finish his sentence, the rider's bike spun, hitting him with the bike's back wheel which is raised, ready to execute its move. Motohama was now hit by the wheel in the face which sent tumbling on the ground sideways.

Issei seeing this began to look fearful but also mad about this unknown kid who just beat up his friends with his bike. Looking the situation, he began to do the dumbest decision, he ever made.

"Damn you!" Issei cursed in rage as he began to rush at Kuwahara with fist soaring towards its target. This also made Kuwahara shook his head with an amuse smile. Upon this event, there is only one word that Kuwahara will say in enthusiasm.

"Game Over, Ecchi-senpai!"

With these final words, Kuwahara began to skid under Issei legs with the intent to lose guy's balance. It successful, as Issei let a yelp in surprise, as he lost his balance and hit the ground face first. He was busy thinking what happened until he felt a stinging small pain on his back and something pinning it which is Kuwahara's bike and not being rode on as he is on the side holding the handle prevent his opponents movement, he also hang his headphones to his neck. Meanwhile the Kendo Club members gawked in awe and shock about this while there jaw occasionally open and then close a bit, replicating a fish mouth movement. As they witness this event only silenced filled until an enthusiastic voice broke it.

"Wow, that was one hell of a race!"

This made them snap out of it, as they look the one responsible of stopping these trios.

"Yo! Good morning there, beautiful young ladies!" Kuwahara greeted lazily with a mix of enthusiasm. These also cause kendo club girls to blush, even Murayama and Katase, as they thinking how cute this kid is, and how he is on par with a certain school Mascot! After he finish greeting he began to realize something and panic!

"Shit! Um, senpai could you tell me where the student council is? I just got here actually." Kuwahara questioned and admitted in panic.

* * *

"So this is the student council!" Kuwahara said enthusiastically, as he now wearing his uniform lazily with not wearing the sleeves and only draping it on his shoulder like a cape.

"Yosh! It's time to take the first step of becoming a student of the Kuoh Academy!" Kuwahara exclaimed in excitement began to knock on the door as he heard someone gave permission to enter. Upon entering he saw two bespectacled women. One a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes and the other long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. As he saw the two women, he concluded the one who has a slim figure is the president and the other is the vice-president. After he began to look at the room and become intrigue by it and said.

"Woah, so this is the student council room. I have to say Kuoh Academy really live up its name." Kuwahara stated in amazement until the sound of a displeased cough brought his attention which belongs to the President of the room.

"Kuwahara Sugino is it. Please, wear your uniform properly." The President said sternly in a commandment tone, much to Kuwahara's displeasure he began to where it properly which the President smile in approval, as she began to motion Kuwahara to sit on the opposite side of the table.

"My name is Sona Shitori the President of the Student Council and this is my Vice-President, Tsubasa Shinra." Sona introduces both her and the Vice-Pres. Known as Tsubasa Shinra.

"Oh, the pleasure is mine Shitori-senpai." Kuwahara replied in a polit enthusiastic manner as he begin to raise his hand in a gesture of a handshake, much to Sona's musing as she return the gesture with a handshake. After they exchange the gesture, they began talking about Kuwahara's status report and where he should be in the assigned class as he was 15 years old. They now know where he will be assigned in a class as Sona requested Tsubasa to escort Kuwahara but he whole-heartedly object that they don't need to do it cause they might have work to do and they will be busy, this made the Pres. and Vice-Pres. debated on wither to protest his request or not. Kuwahara seeing this he began to state that he wanted to get to his class himself because its more exciting to do it yourself, this made the two doubt to follow his request but gave in as he said to give a map and he will be there in no time!

* * *

"In no time? Ha! I can do it!"

…

"Shit! Where should I go?! These halls are complicated! Did I get off track from the race?!" Kuwahara cursed in frustration as he wonders where he will be going, as he occasionally picking random direction.

"Ah! Mou! These hallways messing with me! The hell! Did I go around a circle! Fu-

* * *

After curses and curses, he began to calm himself. He was now walking, map in hand, and as all hope seem to be almost gone! A miracle appeared in a form of… A petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes, the front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. Her height seems to be around 138 cm. or 4 feet 6 inches while our protagonist height is 144 cm. or 4 feet 7 inches which he guest it's what her height is and add to the fact he is good at guessing! With this miracle Kuwahara begins to approach her.

"Yo! Hey there miss can you… tell me…" Kuwahara says with enthusiasm while tapping on the girl shoulder until his voice slowly died down when the girl she begin to turn around to face him. Upon the girl turn to Kuwahara he was dumbstruck of how cute she is or how beautiful she is especially her white hair, hazel eyes and petite body, he is admiring everything while his heart skip a beat everytime when he admired the view like he has butterflies in his stomach. Admiring her features he said only one thing.

"Beautiful."

This cause the girl to blush when she heard it but it is only glimpse of it as she get back to her stoic face, it is also the same time Kuwahara woke up from his lovestruck as he realized what he said, he began to stutter. "I me-me-mean, c-could you tell m-e where is this r-room!"

Showing the paper map, the girl look at it a while before her eyes widened a bit for a while and then she answered it in a nod. Which is Kuwahara was overjoyed about the answer and said "Thank goodness! Thank you! I can get to the finish line! This will be a game clear! So miss please lead the way!"

Saying those words the girl smiled about how amusing she found the way Kuwahara talk, it was just a fraction but it was gone in an almost instant, however Kuwahara notice it's even almost impossible but he saw it which cause to blush. She accepted the request with a nod and began to say a simple "Follow me…"

Which Kuwahara accepted enthusiastically and lazily followed her. For a while they are silently walking until Kuwahara broke the silent with a sudden absurd request.

"You know, you should smile more often ojou-san." Kuwahara stated playfully. Koneko hearing that statement only to return it with a stoic face and narrowing gaze, as she questioned about this absurd statement. Kuwahara seeing this, he remark with playful. "Don't look at me like that, I'm just saying you should smile more often and I bet you are also beautiful when smiling, so smile."

Koneko hearing this blush a bit on that remark, but it was gone an instant while she bluntly said. "No." This led to an argument between playful insistent and bluntly comments.

"Please just smile please."

"No."

"Smile! Smile!" Kuwahara insist playful and pointing a gesture of smiling with his fingers tilting his cheeks upward with adding this gestures he thought he can convince her, only to be bluntly greeted by.

"No"

"Oh, come on! Can you do it, just a fraction of it? Please~!"

"No."

"Ok fine! *Sigh* I gave up. You aren't budging at all to my comments."

Koneko smirk a bit in triumph, Kuwahara seeing this commented on it which led to a further argument.

"Did you just smirk?"

"No."

"Oh come on! I saw it with my own eyes! You smirk, and it was cute like comparing it with a kitten."

"N-no, I didn't!"

"What's with the sudden outburst? Do you admit defeat ojou-san~!"

"I, D-I-D N-O-T… Will you please cut it?"

"No! "

"…"

"Ok! I'll cut it out just stop staring at me like that! Geez, you can't seem to take my comment lightly."

The argument ended with Koneko doing a simple nod of satisfaction and Kuwahara begrudgingly disappoint upon his defeat. Again Silent filled the hallways however Kuwahara broke it yet again with an introduction.

"My name is Kuwahara Sugino! What is yours ojou-san~?" Kuwahara introduced after that he politely asked her in a playful manner while hands on his pocket. The girl heard his introduction while a pink tint appears on her cheeks when she heard how he said his last sentence, but it was now long gone, as she realize she still has to say her name. So she only simply said.

"Koneko Toujou."

Hearing this Kuwahara smiled, he began to repeat the name "Koneko" realizes it rolls the tongue he complimented her while smiling. "That's a nice name Koneko-chan, it suits you and your name is also mean kitten right which I like cats and kitten. So I like it!"

This cause Koneko to blush about his smile, the way he called her name and his complimenst add to the fact about the cat part makes her blush some more, after she began to look away and thought 'Why am I feeling like this? What is happening to me?'

Koneko's train of thought where interrupted when Kuwahara repeatedly called her name which she regained her composure as she ask why he called her.

"Well you seem in daze for, a minute and your face to be a slight red on it." Kuwahara stated with worry as he began to ask if she is ok.

"Y-yes I'm fine. T-there is nothing to worry about K-K-Kuwahara-kun." Koneko immediately answered but fails to stop herself from stuttering. Kuwahara notice this but decide not to pry about it, as he changed the topic.

"Hey, Koneko-chan." Kuwahara says jovial tone which caught Koneko attention and curious about what will he says.

"What is it Kuwahara?" Koneko asked in curiosity adding with a cute tilt which Kuwahara found it cute while blushing a bit about it for a while.

"Do you know behind the meaning of my name Kuwahara? Koneko?" Kuwahara questioned her enthusiastically. Koneko thought about it for a while but gave up on it and decide to ask what it means.

"Well my name Kuwahara was actually mean…" Kuwahara playfully cut his words which earned Koneko raise her eyebrows in curiosity as Kuwahara begins to gesture to lean over which Koneko complied easily. Kuwahara answered her curiosity. "It was a brand of a bicycle Koneko, a brand."

…

…

"What?" Koneko blurted in confusion, for a while she was thinking about it, it all make sense as she realize.

"Amazing right! My name is so cool that you are left in awe, because bikes are awesome and I like bikes!" Kuwahara boasted with great pride and did an absurd pose. Koneko hearing this she began a cutely giggle at the absurdity he did, it didn't help that he does an absurd pose, it also made Kuwahara confuse but he smiled nonetheless as he admired the beautiful scene that he can't take away his eyes away. Koneko giggled die down as she smiled at Kuwahara who has a blush on his face, a second later Koneko and Kuwahara realized they been looking at each other for a while, which they look away immediately. After what happen Koneko began to thought about how her feelings towards to this guy seem to be different like her heart warm from the inside while Kuwahara only thought one thing which is. 'I'm going to protect that smile.' And he began to ask if Koneko wants to be his first friend.

"Koneko-chan, can I ask something?" Kuwahara asks in a polite manner this caught Koneko's attention.

"What is it?" Koneko replied with curiosity as she questioned Kuwahara what he was going to say.

"Could you be my first friend?" Kuwahara questioned in a mixture of hope and nervousness, which Koneko notices how nervous he was but dismissed as she began to have train of thoughts like 'Kuwahara's first friend' 'Me his friend' 'friend' while she was thinking about it, Kuwahara was waiting for her answer in anticipation wither she accept it or not.

After a painful amount of silence Koneko began to give her answer in a form of a nod of affirmation, because of this Kuwahara was in a state of blissful joy. Kuwahara began to raise his hand in a handshake gesture while Koneko just look at it with a curious gaze.

"Then Koneko, it seems this is a start of our great friendship, don't you think?" Kuwahara stated with a question, as Koneko look at it for a while and then begins to nod in approval.

"I agree, Kuwahara. I agee…" Koneko answered eagerly with a handshake. This makes the both of them feel something warm in their chest which they ignored it for now. After their exchange of friendship they reach their destination which also surprised Kuwahara as they are in the same class, it also made him happier that he can be with Koneko at the same class. After Koneko enter the classroom and tells the teacher about Kuwahara, the teacher began to tell Kuwahara a bit, which he complied politely. Kuwahara waited while listening to his music with his headphones and then suddenly does a ridiculous dance when he heard an awesome part of the song while singing "Excite! Excite! Yeah! Yeah!", at the same time the teacher saw this and look at him dumbly, this actually gone for seconds until Kuwahara notice, he began to apologize to the teacher for not paying attention, which the teacher wave it off and begins to say he should enter the class and introduce himself. During class he introduce himself, he got so many girls gossiping and muttering how cute he was, it was also the same time where the males glaring daggers at him which he half-heartedly ignore while chuckling to himself. He was lucky enough to sit beside with his crush/friend. He only thought one thing to his musing. 'Heh. Looks like this place will be interesting. First day I got my first friend, she is also a girl and a beautiful loli too! Looks like it's time for another ride to begin."

* * *

Author: Wahahaha! I did it! Another new story success! I feel like I have godly talents!

Shin Dan Kuroto: You bastard! The only one who has godly talents is me! Shin Dan Kuroto! The game master! You dare to claim-

Author: Ok,ok! Shut up! You are the only one who has godly talents! I'm just joking!

Shin Dan Kuroto: Hahaha! Yes! I'm the only one who has godly talents you should be thankful for it! This God blessing-

Smack!

Author: Well looks like that is done (Draws the paper looking fan behind)! Kuwahara get over here and let's end this!

Kuwahara: Oh? Looks like this is the finish line. Whatever I get to show them my amazing skills! And there will be in awe-

Shin Dan Kuroto: The only one they will be in awe is me! Shin Dan Kuroto da! With my godly talents-

Author: Shut up, already! Shut up! Let's just end this, Kuro-

Shin Dan Kuroto: Shin Dan Kuroto!

Author: Shin Kuroto and Kuwahara let's end this!

A/K/SKD: KRKing likes to thank you for reading this, he also thanks you for the Favourite and Follows. Do not forget also to review. We hope you enjoy it!

Shin Dan Kuroto: You should be thankful to my godly talents-

Author: Shut up!

Kuwahara: And that is the start of the fight between the Author and the Meme lord!

Shin Dan Kuroto: Who you calling Meme Lord!

Kuwahara: Shit!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Alright! I'm back with another chapter, cause I'm excited to right this! Now after that battle against Shin Ku- Gah! What the heck man! Why did you elbowed me?!

Kuwahara: Sorry, but did you already forgotten that he just change his name? It will cause us problems if you said it wrong.

Author: Oh! Right! *Ahem* I mean Dan Kuroto Shin or Dan Kuroto Deus! After that ridiculous battle, I will now make the new chapter of this fic!

Kuwahara: So read carefully, cause I'm going to finally show Koneko-chan my skills and the supernatural worlds about the true power of humanity! Which is not a sacred gear!

Author: Also if you found some bad grammar between the DxD, cause I'm using anime cannon and only writing it from the subs cause I don't use dub and also I use my Vita to pause the sub which is convenient, I also have a few originally scenes so I don't always go cannon. Anyway now let's go! Disclaimer!

Author & Kuwahara: KRKing doesn't own Kamen Rider or Highschool DxD or any ost or music, he only owns his OCs and weapons.

Author: Alright! It's here! It's here! Chapter 2!

Kuwahara: Let this Game/Race start!

* * *

Chapter 2: Dimensions and Supernatural! I'm a Kamen Rider!

2 weeks later...

"*Sigh*, it's been 2 weeks since I arrive at Kuoh academy, huh?"

Kuwahara mused to himself, as he was currently lying on a bench, looking at the blue sky, his thoughts begins to wonder. 'Man, I wonder when something interesting happens. It's been this long since I got send to this Dimension…

White strands of hair and hazel eyes met his vision, as he stared back with his own light-blue eyes. Looking at the one whom currently caused it, it was Koneko staring at him with her stoic expression, but her eyes spoke in different emotion, it was curiosity. Kuwahara continued with his thoughts with a hint of happiness. '*Sigh* I forgot. I am friends with a cute and beautiful "In my opinion" Loli! Which she is so adorable! Her stoic cute face, her beautiful hazel eyes and white hair, those cat shape hair clips! There is no denying it! That's Koneko-chan, Kuoh's school Mascot!'

Kuwahara reminiscent about the his first meeting with Koneko, after that event their friendship, as they are quite fond with each other. Kuwahara began to rise up which Koneko reacted, slowly taken a step back. Kuwahara took a look and met Koneko looking back at him, greeting him with a soft smile for a while until it was gone. Kuwahara began to greet her with his enthusiastic and playful voice with additional smile of his own.

"Hello there, Koneko-chan!"

"Hello, Kuwahara-kun…"

They began to sit together on the bench while Kuwahara took out their own snacks; he began to give Koneko her own bag full of sweets. Now, you are wondering, why Kuwahara is the only one who brought their own lunch? Well you see in the past few weeks, Koneko forgot to bring her sweets, so Kuwahara gave some of his portions to her, which she is shocked and surprised about this. The reason is to why, she is shocked is because Kuwahara's lunch were consisted by sweets! She is also surprised that, she recognized those sweets, how did she recognize them, well it's because it is the sweets from one of her favorite sweet shop and again Kuwahara doesn't stop surprising her when she asked him how and where did he got all these sweets. He only answered the question simply with his trademark enthusiastic persona and eagerness. "Well, actually I got it from my part-time job at that famous sweetshop, which is amazing when they finally let me use the kitchen after my awesome persona got the better of them(Read: persistent persuasion). They are also pleased about my skills in making sweets, they say it is better than their current sweets, which brought us now here so enjoy the meal Koneko-chan~!"

After that event Koneko was amazed by this, it only amplified the amazement when she taste the sweets, which sent her to euphoria by the sweets the navy-cyan haired boy saw this, he thought in satisfaction while saying "Another customer, has been satisfied" and after that he joined in because he enjoy sweets, no matter who is the person made it, he will always enjoy it except when you have the worst cooking skills ever, and also Koneko was so ecstatic that she gets free sweets every single day. Also after that day the students began to spread rumors and gossips, which is mostly females which they also found them to be an adorable couple and also at the same time the male students sending death glares and threats about stealing their mascot, while Kuwahara just shrugged it off and gave an amuse chuckle to himself. Kuwahara also earned a title and it was also a fitting one, which he is called as the Genius Gamer Racer, which is ironic! This title was earned when he was playing his game out of the open; this got the students get curious, as he began to shout in joy while some amazing combos, calling out skills and then won while doing a victory pose at the same time shouting "Game Clear", at that time he realize he has already have an audience staring at him which he got embarrassed while the girls cooed at him, on how cute he is. And that's how he earned the title aside the fact about how he spoke his word. It was only in his first day that he is now already popular excluding the title, which is amazing how fast these students admired him already! Teenage hormones I tell you! Teenage hormones! It also surprisingly and frighteningly the rumor spread like wildfire!

Anyway moving on our protagonist and his cute friend are now hanging out with each other, as the former plays his game, Gundam Extreme Vs Force in his vita, at the same time munching some sweets while the latter ate her sweets with a sense of euphoria in each single bite. After they finish their sweets and at the same time the bell rung, they began to go, to their classroom.

* * *

Class ended like a breeze as Kuwahara began to exit the entrance school's gate while Koneko has to go attend her Buchou's club. Koneko begins to enter the club room, as she entered; she saw a very displeased beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her body is slim due to her weight being low. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

The red-headed girl is also being accompanied with an amused expression which is screaming in a wrongly way from the beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, from her looks she is an embodiment of a Yamato Nadeshiko. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black calf-length socks. These two are one of the famous people of Kuoh Academy, the two great onee-sama , Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, however it is just there alias or there cover-up of their own identity. Rias Gremory and her whole club mates are actually devils!

"Koneko, when would you consider leaving that boy?!" Rias demanded while clearly annoyed by her Rook. Hearing this Koneko's expression changed into that of irritation clearly furious about the words the red-headed said.

"No! I won't and never will!" Koneko snapped, her voice seeping in pure anger while gritting her teeth. Rias was shocked, as this never happened before.

"Ara, ara. It seems our rook, is quite mad about it, ufufu." Akeno commented in amusement, this also regained Rias composure as she is began to berate Koneko.

"What is so special of that boy anyway?! I am happy about you opening up to some else, but this is different, Koneko! If this continues, you and him will be closer to each other and when that happens he will be endanger! Do you even realize what you are doing" Rias scold Koneko but this only add fuel to the fire. Koneko glare at Rias with an un-measurable hatred which surprised Rias. Koneko begins to furiously leave the building after she told Rias to spy on a certain "Perverted" Red Dragon Emperor. This left Rias worried about her Rook, she only did it cause its a devil's job to not involve with normal people excluding people who made a pact with them and she also did it for her rook's own good, so that Koneko won't lose her new friend when he got involve in the supernatural world, he is only a human with no magical abilities or sacred gear, which labeled him just an ordinary human, as they don't sense anything to him. When Koneko left, her only thoughts are 'How dare she?! How dare she try to ruin our friendship?! Why?! Why, won't you leave us alone?!'

After Koneko left, the whole occupants of the room never notice a shadowy figure crouching on the tree, eavesdropping the whole conversation. The figure clenched his fist tightly in a fashion of anger, as he began to leap out of sight until he is far enough and now standing in the middle of the woods. The figure pressed some kind of button on his side as only the sound of a mechanical annunciation. _**STAGE SELECT!**_

* * *

Some days later...

The street was covered by the night's darkness; moon shining in its full beauty with the stars shining itself like a thousand fireworks, truly night is beautiful, as street lights brightens the path, some houses either still has lights on or completely having none of that.

Kuwahara who is now wearing a navy with cyan lining jacket and a hood which is just draping his shoulder, he is now can be seen walking among the empty streets alone while lost in his thoughts trying to remember the past recent events happened in a few days.

Flashback…

Kuwahara was just sitting on the same bench, uniform lazily draping, eagerly waiting on a certain white-haired mascot. Not a second has passed, he began to notice the sound of footsteps, he looked to the source with eagerness and he was glad to see who it was, but frowned as he notice the person's demeanor. The white-haired girl's seem to be not out of ordinary, aside from the scowl on her face and the clenching of her fist. Koneko was so lost in her temper, as she didn't notice Kuwahara making a concerned expression, until Kuwahara called her name with a hint of worry; this caused Koneko to come back into reality, at the same time she began to notice Kuwahara frowning at her with worry, as he began to spoke in anxiousness.

"Koneko are you alright? Is something bothering you? You seem mad?" Kuwahara enquired with a hint of anxiety.

"Y-yes! I'm f-fine, Ku-Kuwahara! No need to worry about it!" Koneko lied, but her stuttering betrayed her words as Kuwahara notice it.

"You know? You can't lie to me, right? Did you forget that I'm a good liar and I learned from the best, Koneko? Which means that I can tell you are lying, right?" Kuwahara remarked with a smirk, until it widened itself when he saw Koneko, who cannot argue upon those words. This cause the entire atmosphere becomes an awkward silence, no one dared to speak for a moment.

…

…

…

"You are bad liar! Hahahaha!"

"Shut up…"

"Hahahaha!"

"Shut up!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Koneko stop hitting me! Ok I will stop geez!"

After those recent interactions, Koneko felt her anger subsided, as she only felt joy, she also smiled a bit which Kuwahara was happy about it however he is still worried about her expressions before, so Kuwahara courageously asked her, this caused the mood to turn into one of bitterness, but Koneko replied anyways telling him the whole truth about her other friends, telling to stop their friendship while keeping the supernatural part, which made Kuwahara fell into thought, however he felt a tinge of anger washing over him but still he ignored it, as he began to face Koneko with an understanding nod.

"I understand, but I don't think they will do it without, reason? Isn't that right, Koneko-chan?" Kuwahara questioned Koneko, this caused her to fell silent about it while thinking about her King's behavior, she began to realize that she might be wrong about her King, she remembered the events that happens, all the good things they did. She is starting to doubt her King's recent actions, it seems she may mistakenly concluded something, that her other friends will do. She frowned at how troubling she thought about it, until a hand clamp her shoulder, she look through the source of the hand, and saw Kuwahara smiling in amusement.

"You know you shouldn't, stressed yourself about thinking it. It will ruin your cute loli-face you know?" Kuwahara remarked while smiling slyly. Koneko hearing this blushed a bit, and at the same time it was instantly gone, however unknown to her, she left a genuine smile Kuwahara notice this he paused, as his heart skip a beat and just watch silently. Silence filled the mood once again until it broke into an argument between playfully teasing and bluntly denial.

"Ohhh! Did you just smiled?!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you-

"Will you please stop it…"

"NO!"

"…"

"Ok! Ok! I know! I know! Geez Koneko-chan, you never admit to anything, huh?"

"…"

"*Sigh*"

Their argument ended as Kuwahara began to look at Koneko with a beaming smile, she curiously look at him adding a cutely tilt to it which Kuwahara felt a bit of warmth on his face and quickly regained his composure as he prepared to speak.

"Koneko, even if your friends didn't agreed to our friendship, I wanted you to know that I…" Kuwahara paused making Koneko tensed, she wonder what will his next words are, as she begins to think about possible scenarios, however what he said next is a surprise to her. "I will be your friend and will always be your friend! No matter what happens, I will always be with your side cause… Friends always got each other's back and I'm your friend!"

"Kuwahara-kun…" Koneko muttered Kuwahara's name as she felt it, the words he said, it reassured of her friendship by her crush, it gave a warmth feeling in her stomach, it made her feel uneasy but not in a bad way, she is speechless. Koneko was silent, this continue for a few minutes until Kuwahara broke it the moment.

"Also if being us friends is isn't enough, I will gladly make our relationship closer to more than just that!" Kuwahara joked casually while Koneko was blushing hard at the sudden words been added.

"Hahaha! This is priceless! You should seen your face Koneko-chan! It's so cute, hahaha!" Kuwahara pointed playfully while he began to snicker at her priceless face cause by embarrassment, Koneko notice this was now clearly mad which she is now have a mixture of anger and embarrassment, the Navy-Cyan boy notice this, stopped his snickering while he began to smile sheepishly and take a step back as he prepared himself for a chase. Koneko was glowering even though she still look cute while Kuwahara take a step back every time she approach him steadily. This continues for a while until… Kuwahara spun at the opposite direction and begins the comedic chase!

" _Reverse_ (English)!"

"KUWAHARA-KUN!"

Flashback end...

"*Sigh* in the end, I deserve it for playing a Koneko-chan's heart." Kuwahara mused, as he still continues walking on the empty streets. This continue for some time until he began to notice three figures sprinting towards the church direction, this caught Kuwahara's attention but not because of the three people, who advance to the church, well this also caught his attention however the only one thing caught his curiosity is among those three people is his friend, Koneko Toujou. Kuwahara only thought one thing before he followed them. 'Heh, it seems, the race has started! Koneko-chan will surely be surprised!"

* * *

In the middle of a forest, there are three people; namely Issei Hyoudou, Koneko Toujou and Kiba Yuuto, The Prince of Kuoh, who is a handsome young man with short blond hair, grey eyes and a mole underneath his left eye having the looks of a bishounen, he also wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

They are currently hiding, Issei and Yuuto behind the tree while Koneko who is hiding under the bushes.

"What a bad luck." Issei cursed in whispers at the situation to how troublesome it is.

"It seems like plenty of priests are gathered as well." Kiba stated, sword sheathed by his side.

"Really? Thank goodness you two came along." Issei replied in relief, as he was glad about his companions even though he doesn't like Kiba and Koneko who is always cold towards him.

"Well, we are family. Besides, I don't like priests, you can even say, I hate them." Kiba remarked while the last sentence has a hidden hatred behind it.

"Kiba-

"Yo!"

Issei leap out a startle yelp and gets to a fighting stance, this also followed by Yuuto who is ready to draw his sword and Koneko who about to land a punch until the person began to panicked while tries to diffuse the situation.

"Wa-wait! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you!"

Koneko's fist almost hit its target until her eyes widened and began to stop her assault, this confuse Issei and Kiba suddenly Koneko recoiled her fist she, and exclaimed.

"K-kuwahara-kun!"

Kuwahara, who is holding his breath anxiously while his appendages raising in a surrendering fashion, after that he begins to sigh in relief and drop his arms. Issei look at him for a while; suddenly he began to realize something which he blurted it.

"HEY, you're that cycle-boy who beat Motoham, Matsuda and me up!"

"Yo, Koneko-chan it is a great night out here, isn't it? Mind if I join the ride?" Kuwahara requested casually while ignoring Issei, this earn him a questioning gaze to the three stood in front of him.

"Oi, Oi! Stop looking at me like that! I'm here because my friend is involved and I can't stand it for not helping her even I have what it takes. So do not use the cliché knockout to the gut or the blunt part of that sword you carry, whoever you are Koneko's other friend, it also illegal to carry a real sword you know, and finally Koneko is this Ecchi-senpai one of your friend?" Kuwahara explained while the last statement earned him a sweatdrop towards the two boys while Koneko has an amused smile but gone in an instant, and she began to answer the last bit.

"No."

"Heh, though so." Kuwahara mused in amusement which earned the brunette a tick mark.

"What do you mean, you thought so?" Issei roared in fury.

"What is your name?" Kuwahara asked causually, ignoring Issei's comment.

"Issei Hyoudou." Issei replied while gritting his teeth clearly annoyed about it.

"Ok, Ecchi Hyoudou, I got it."

"That is not my name!"

"Are you one of Koneko's friends and also what is your name?" Kuwahara questioned Kiba politely while Issei's words fell into deaf ears.

"Yes I am and also I'm Kiba Yuuto." Kiba stated while giving Kuwahara a genuine smile.

"Kuwahara Sugino, it's a pleasure to meeting you, Yuuto-senpai." Kuwahara greeted politely, hands raise which Kiba returned it with a hand shake.

"Same here and please call me Kiba instead."

"Ok, Kiba-senpai!"

"What?! Why would pretty-boy getting a polite comment while I get a mean one?!" Issei snapped, as he glared Kuwahara, but he just shrugged it off which annoyed Issei.

"Why? Kuwahara-kun why would you help us? This is dangerous you will be killed?!" Koneko demanded in usual monotone voice but there is also a hint of concern, as she wants answers now, she can't let him involve, he will die and she don't want lose her crush/friend, who is an ordinary human at that! Kuwahara paused at what she said and began to laugh in amusement which sent Koneko confused and also annoyed by his reaction. Kuwahara stopped laughing, begins to wear the jacket properly and he began to say something serious once.

"Easy, you're my friend and friends don't leave each other. Also if you try to convince me to leave, that won't happened cause I already stepping my game Koneko-kun and whatever it is dangerous or not I'm still going to help you. Not to mention, I wore my jacket properly which means I'm serious Koneko-chan." Kuwahara answered casually but there is hint of seriousness behind, Koneko was speechless about him, he is either chivalrous or an idiot or both, ignoring the last statement, Koneko thought, she still doubting his decision. Kuwahara saw this continued while smiling. "Don't worry about me I will be fine, you will be surprised when you will see my skills but that doesn't matter. Koneko-chan do you trust me!"

Koneko was silent for a while thinking her thoughts carefully however she knew that she has no choice but to trust his friend and he might handle himself fighting some of the weak exorcist except that disgusting maniac, if he found himself reaching his limits she will protect him until he can escape. Realizing this Koneko look at Kuwahara and began to nod in acceptance which also earn her an eager one in return.

"Alright! Explanations later, what is our objective?" Kuwahara cheered and began to ask eagerly at the situation. Issei realizes this suddenly panicked.

"CRAP! Asia! We need to save Asia!" Issei yelled in fear which Kuwahara look at him curiously at his sudden outburst.

"Is that your friend?" Kuwahara questioned.

"Yes!" Issei confirmed willingly.

"Then, let's save her!" Kuwahara agreed earnestly which Issei returned it with an eager nod, as he approves the navy-cyan's reply.

Sound of rustling could be heard; Issei turn as he saw the one responsible of it, which he began to look at the person questioningly while blurting their name.

"Koneko-chan?"

The three remaining guys seeing this agreed to follow their friend. Koneko, stopping at the entrance door while the three boys are approach her.

"They've surely noticed us by now." Koneko concluded dully, as she began to kick the door and at the same time the boys are beside her. Kuwahara notice this commented in his laidback manner.

"Amazing, Koneko-chan! I can't believe you are this strong!"

"Thank you…"

* * *

The group entered the church as they began to look at the inside of the building warily. Walking for a while, the group keeping their guard and warily looking at the surroundings, after that they reach the center of the room and suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. They began to look at the source which belongs to a white-haired man and wears a priest's clothes; this appearance however betrayed it as this man is psychopath, in the name of Freed Sellzen.

"Hello, hello, hello! We meet again! Oh, how my heart leaps with joy." Freed greeted albeit his words are creepy as hell.

"Freed!" Issei exclaimed while preparing himself doing a battle stance, Kuwahara seeing this knew it that, it is the enemy.

"I didn't think there'd be a devil who can meet me twice. After all, I'm really strong. Usually, kill them all on our first encounter." Freed boasted while doing a cutting motion of the neck.

"You know, you're annoying me. You piece of shit devils dare to humiliate me!" Freed continued while drawing his weapon mainly some sort of light saber and a gun which at the end of his sentence, he lick which Kuwahara grimace in disgust.

"Where's Asia?!" Issei demanded furiously.

"Oh, that shit exorcist of a sister? She's down at the ritual right now." Freed replied psychotically while insulting Issei's friend, which made Kuwahara clenched his hand in anger at the insult.

"Well, nearby. Not that it matters." Kiba mused as he began to ready to draw his sword, while Koneko move behind the cathedral seats, Issei tense preparing to fight the Freed while Kuwahara seeing this also readied himself.

"You know for a priest, you sure are vulgar, you know that right?" Kuwahara commented in a mocking tone, this also confirmed his statement as the priest began to psychotically admit it which Kuwahara felt disgusted.

"Yes, damn right! I am vulgar and I can talk shit, whenever I want! Fuck the church, I can say whatever I want and I can kill devils whatever I want!"

"Sheesh, you're this guy really has some loose screws, also I'm human and not a devil!"

"Oh~ then I will just cut you for being a shitty devil lover!"

"Ok! Totally having loose screws! Anybody has a screw driver?!"

After that the stand still broke.

 **"Sacred Gear!"** Issei yelled as he summons his Sacred Gear from his left hand in a form of a red gauntlet.

"Just get crushed." Koneko said coldly as she threw the bench which Freed cut it before it hits him.

"You're annoying, midget." Freed insulted in triumph, unknown to him this earn the ire of two people.

"Midget?" Koneko and Kuwahara said simultaneously clearly furious at the insult, the former found it offended while the latter hated his cute friend being insulted by the priest. Koneko began to throw the seats continuously which Freed dodge it barely but still effective. Freed shooting his gun like a maniac at the group which they began to either dodge or take cover behind the chairs mainly Kuwahara, at the same time that happen smoke began to cover for a while.

"Woah! That was a close one!"

"Why are you saying it casually? Your life is in danger, man are you insane!"

"Hey! The only one who is insane is foul-mouth over there, Issei!"

Kiba appeared above the sealing descending towards Freed, sword drawn ready to slice his opponent, the priest notices this and began to parry.

"Get out of the way!" Freed yelled as they began to have a deathly dance parrying and occasionally shooting their enemy which is mostly Freed until the two got into a deadlock.

"You fight well." Kiba acknowledge his enemies skill while he tries to overpower him.

"You really make me want to kill you." Freed said in a twisted way, bringing up his gun, Kiba saw this dodge it by doing a backflip and unfortunately it also cause it to end the deadlock.

"I guess he does have a good traits other than just his face." Issei mused at Kiba's skill while Kuwahara nod in agreement.

"Shall I show you a bit of my serious side?" Kiba enquired Freed, as his sword blade got surround by pitch black energy. Freed began his assault but suddenly something went wrong(or more like good) when his blade clashes with Kiba's swords, the black energy of its blade began to dispersing the energies opposing white. This surprised Freed as he began to spoke in surprise and irritation while Kiba explained his sword about its ability being devil's blade which his opponent scowled, didn't care about it while Issei was shocked Kiba has a sacred gear and also said out loud.

While this happen Kuwahara, Koneko and Issei just stared at them until Kiba called Issei which signaling him to boost himself, and then use a promotion of rook, Freed began to shoot Issei but the shots were blocked by Issei himself.

"For real." Freed says in shock as those the only words he will until Issei was now in front of him.

"A punch straight from hell!" Issei yelled, as he starts a powered adrenaline punch soaring at Freed straight in the face which he sent his opponent to a stack up seats while cursing in pain. Issei was now panting as the adrenaline subsided, he relax himself and began to comment something satisfying. "You did horrible things to Asia. I feel much better now."

"Quit fucking with me. Quit fucking around with me!" Freed cursed as he raise himself and begins to rummage his coat suddenly he has to light swords in his hand ready to charge an a assault at his opponent-

Only to be met a shoe in a form of reverse spun kick on his face impacting making him skid a great amount of inches while he muttered a curse under his breath.

"What the fuck?! Who the hell did that?!"

"Oi, I'm still here you know!"

Everyone trailed their eyes at the person whom revealed to be Kuwahara who his in a crouch position steadily getting on his feet, the devils look at him in astonishment and incredulous, not to mention Koneko didn't thrown the chair yet while the priest look at him in irritation clearly wounded the priest pride.

"You shitty devil lover! You'll gonna pay for, hitting my handsome face!" Freed scowled clearly didn't like getting hit twice in the face.

"Hey, Koneko!" Kuwahara called jovially earning Koneko's attention while Kiba and Issei are curious about what will he do. Kuwahara continued. "I don't have a clue of what's happening but if this involves someone needed saving then let's explain this later when this whole ordeal is done. Watch as you will be in awe of the Genius Gamer Racer Kuwahara's skill!"

A rather bulky belt and a questionable navy cartridge appeared in his hand, the belt having two slots that conveniently would fit the cartridge in just fine on the left and a hot pink handle connected to a cover in a similar colour that had 'GD' on the front hiding a screen. Meanwhile the cartridge has a catoornish navy figure that has spiky hair and does a kicking position, above the figure has title called "Mighty Action X" spelling boldly.

"What is that? Is that a sacred gear? I didn't know you have sacred gear Kuwahara-san!" Issei said in shocked as he didn't know this kid has a sacred gear like him and Kiba he thought until the idea was shot down.

"No, it's not. It doesn't feel like one." Koneko stated monotonically, she didn't sense it being a sacred gear but it has an unknown energy to it linking through the navy-cyan haired boy's body, it was like the energy she felt to Kuwahara even it is faint, why she knew this is because she likes Kuwahara, she didn't want her King making him part of her peerage and get involve in the supernatural world.

Kuwahara, began to place the Gamer Driver on his waist then suddenly the sound of attaching itself.

"Magic?" Issei says his thoughts out loud while in confusion, questioning if it was some kind of magic.

"No, it isn't…" Koneko replied to Issei's comment while she curiously looks at Kuwahara.

"Yeah, Koneko is right. It's not magic but it also seems to be that belt's doing." Kiba agreed also wondering what his fellow schoolmate will do.

The navy-cyan boy began to twirl the navy gashat and began to press the black button located on it earning him…

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

Startling everyone in the room except Koneko who just tense at the sudden navy wave of pixels, it crawled along the ground and up the sides of the buildings, leaving blocks in place of flat ground for a brief moment. A hologram burst into life behind him, showing the start screen for Mighty Action X as cube blocks flew out, positioning themselves around the area while others staying in the air.

Kuwahara felt the breeze washing over his face and his hair being blown by it for a brief moment, after that Kuwahara began to smirk maniacally while Koneko has a shocked expression as she suddenly felt a built up of energy from her crush, she didn't he had this much energy with him until now and it also felt warm, making her feel safe about it. Kuwahara began to spoke enthusiastically.

"It comes to games! Leave it all to me!"

Kuwahara began to thrust to his left, does a circular motion moving to the right while his left followed until it both stop to his right side and gashat behind him.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin?"

His companions repeated and look at him questioningly however Koneko did it with a cute tilt, the gashat swung down by doing so, he swap it to his other hand and place it in the belt slot.

 _ **GASHATTO!**_

 _ **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!**_

Various portraits spun to life as Kuwahara select one of them causing it to flip out of the line as the others dissipated while doing this, he cross his arms together and slowly let it down(Imagine the processing transformation pose Emu did in episode 44 and 45.). Azure light energy coursed around his body as he last remaining portrait had the word 'SELECT' glowing in red, gold and black in front of it, the image falling back as the transformation finalized.

 _ **I'M A KAMEN RIDER...**_

"Tada! What do you think, Koneko-chan, isn't it awesome?" Kuwahara asked looking at Koneko. There was a moment of silence before Freed let out a psychotic laugh while his companions gawked. Fat chunky white armor covered the majority of the body, while black plated gloves protected his hands. It was merely the fact that the rest of the design is preposterous, for the body is cylindrical and there was no point where the head detached from the rest of his body however it is different for certain people they find it adorable, blue painted eyes stared in white painted goggles, and has a navy spiky hair(In short a recolored version of Ex-aid).

(Play ost: Kamen Rider Ex-aid –Let's Game!)

"Cute." Koneko blurted, seeing her crush transform into something adorable will surely made the girls of Kuoh fawning at him.

"Um, thank you? So are you too~!" Kuwahara replied awkwardly in his first statement but the last is a sly one which earned him a faintly blushing Koneko.

"What the hell, man! What is with the get up! It's stupid!" Issei yelled at how ridiculous the suit is, how could someone even wear that, it's so stupid looking. This however earned him getting punch at the said of his chest by Koneko which he grunts in pain.

"Kuwahara that is a nice suit you got there." Kiba says sheepishly, thinking about how embarrassing the suit is to wear.

"Thanks, Kiba! I'll explain everything later but more importantly… You do you think you could get away for your crimes and the insults you did, huh foul-mouth? Now foul-mouth, get ready to be defeated by the awesome Genius Gamer Racer Kuwahara, also known as Kamen Rider Nitro!" Kuwahara declared now named Kamen Rider Nitro, this got the attention of the three of his companions at the sudden new title.

"Kamen/Kaben Rider?" Koneko, Kiba and Issei says simultaneously however Issei said something differently which earn him a punch in the face by the chibi-rider.

"NO YOU PERVERT! KAMEN RIDER! IT'S K-A-M-E-N R-I-D-E-R! KAMEN RIDER!" Nitro scold Issei for being not considering the title properly and also Kuwahara knew what Issei meant but he kept it to himself. Issei cannot refute as he is now groaning in pain with a lump on his head.

Freed stop his laughing turning his attention while maliciously glaring daggers at Nitro.

"Hah, what will you do anyway?! Huh? Kill me in that shitty suit?! Hahaha!" Freed taunted clearly belittling the chibi-rider which is bad move and he will regret it surely.

"Heh this!"

Nitro lift his foot and then… run at the opposite direction while doing a battle cry.

…

…

"KUWAHARA-SAN/KUN!"

The chibi-rider's companion yelled clearly shocked about his action while Freed is back at laughing his ass off.

"Hey Kuwahara-san get back here!" Issei demanded in anger clearly didn't like his kohai running away and he thought the boy is all the way and willingly go with this plan.

"How does that suit can run that fast?" Kiba asked to no one while sweatdroping how ridiculously agile the chibi-rider is even though it's suit clearly doesn't look like it.

"Kuwahara-kun, what are you doing?!" Koneko asks in disbelief clearly shocked at his sudden tactical retreat… or was it?

"Don't worry Koneko-chan! I know what I'm doing! A Genius Gamer Racer always knows how to play in any game! This is Mighty we talking about eating candy make him powerful!" Kuwahara explained casually while running.

"What are you saying… Wait you don't mean!" Koneko realized as she remember the past few days that Kuwahara played which is so happens to be the what the strange device shown when he used it.

"Yes, Koneko-chan! It's aitemu getto!" Kuwahara confirmed as he jumps in an abnormal height and punch the block, destroying in the process however a yellow medal appear in its place with a figure doing running motion with lines behind him making it an impression of a blur, Nitro didn't hesitate to absorbed the medal as it goes into his body.

 _ **KOUSUKA-KA!**_

A yellow energy line mix with a blue blur, as it went to move at the intending target known as Freed with alarming speed. The priest didn't know what hit him as he is still laughing and making insulting comments at the chibi-rider.

"Hahaha! What pathetic shitty devil love- Agh!"

Freed words were interrupted by Nitro's boot slamming in his mouth and then began to attack him continually while blurring while the devils gawked, at how he turn the priest into a living ragdoll.

"No way! I can't believe his this fast!" Issei exclaimed in shocked, now realizing that he will not earn his kohai's ire!

"This speed… It rivals that of a Knight piece." Kiba commented intrigued about the power of the chibi-rider displayed.

"Kuwahara…" Koneko muttered in awe, she is amazed of the power her crush has and it felt intoxicating.

Nitro speed slowly subsided as Freed is now in the ground face first, the chibi-rider seeing commented wittingly in an insulting way.

"Hey priest, looks like you got… REKT! You suck man!" Nitro mocked, Freed hearing this didn't like it, as it hit his pride hard, it didn't help he got turn into a punching bag by a ridiculous suited boy.

"You motherfucka!" Freed roared, dual light swords in hand, trying to slice off the chibi-rider.

"Hey, Koneko-chan! Could you give him a seat will ya?" Kuwahara called, Koneko hearing knew what he meant and began to throw a chair at Freed earning an insane yelp of pain.

Freed now knock-out again attempting to stand however, as soon as he stand Kiba try to strike him with his sword and unfortunately he leapt out of the way.

"There's no way, devils and shitty devil-lover like you can kill me!" Freed declare furiously as he leapt on top besides the destroyed cross. "Like hell, so good bye!"

Throwing something on the ground, a bright light appeared like a flash grenade has been used and after that Freed is gone.

(Ost end)

"He ran." Issei said in disappointment clearly didn't like the priest being alive. Nitro who just side agreed with Issei , as that psychopath of a priest is dangerous to keep running himself amok.

"This is our chance while we can, let's go on ahead." Kiba insisted, as it is true that there objective is to save the nun.

Koneko began to punch a desk while letting a cute "Ey" which made Nitro squealed internally. The furniture was destroyed revealing a staircase leading to a basement of sorts.

"Oho! Secret passage found!" Nitro mused triumphantly with some gestures. After that the chibi-rider praises Koneko with additional pat. "Way to go Koneko-chan, as expected of my cute friend. You're the best."

"Thanks." Koneko replied softly while she seems purring at the feel of his hand until it was gone, which she pouts in disappointment.

"Alright let's go everyone." Issei declared eagerly to descend into the stairs.

"Yeah-yeah, lead the way Ecchi-senpai!" Nitro spoke lazily while also teased the brunette.

"I'm Issei! Issei Hyoudou- you know what let's just go!"

"Alright/Hai."

Everyone complied, determine to save the damsel in distress and began to make haste.

* * *

Author: It seems the chapter has ended.

Kuwahara: Who cares! I impressed Koneko-chan, which means I might have raised her flags!

Author: I'm rooting for ya Kuwahara! I approved!

Kuwahara: Thanks man! I appreciate it!

Kiriya: Oho! It seems you are determine to woe this girl eh?

Kuwahara: Yes, you are right! I am so into her, she is adorable! Ah my heart! Its beating so fast, I can't breath well. Thinking about her face those...(Babbling about Koneko's body in passionate love)

Kiriya: Oh well... goodluck with that! By the way KRKing, did you see where the Prez. is? I can't seem find him anywhere.

Author:...

...

(Blank look)

...

Author: His over there. (Pointing a Kuroto Shin who is furiously typing the key boards of his computers and laptops at the corner)

Kuroto Shin: I will create this new gashat! I will show them that I am the true GOD amongst them! Bwehahaha!(Hysterical laugh)

Kiriya:... What happened to him?

Author: He got furious because he discovered some beings that calls themselves gods but also for some reason he didn't mind a goddesses and a certain Dragon God known as the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God probably he didn't label them as gods because of their gender as females.

Kiriya: hahaha...(laugh dryly) That so like him...

Kuwahara: *Pant* her *Pant* kuudere *Pant* nature. Ah! My heart!

Kiriya&Author: (Stares blankly)

Kuwahara: I'm fine now. *Sigh* Definitely fine.

Author: Ok, if some readers are happen to be authors or know some authors that you should need to PM them. I have a challenge crossover for those of you. Here is the list.

Challenge fic List [Make it a real fic not those one-shots]:

1\. Hentai Kamen and Highschool DxD (Definitely suggesting this, also make sure Issei is the one who does the role. Note: Only those who knows or watched Hentai Kamen cause it's so funny): A Crack fic

2\. Kamen Rider [Genm: Kuroto Shin] and Highschool DxD (They need a god,lol. Albeit the most funny one): A slight crack and serious fic

3\. Kamen Rider [Ex-aid and Paradox: Emu and Parad] and Mondaiji tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo(They will enjoy that world): A humor and Adventure fic

4\. Kamen Rider [Ex-aid: Mahiro Yasaka] and Haiyore Nyaruko-san or Nyaruko: Another Crawling Chaos(Needs more of this and why no one made these fanfictions about it, they are so few and they are also just 10 plus, the heck man): Crack and romance fic

5\. Vanoss and other youtubers and Highschool DxD (Needs more the same as no. 4): Crack fic (I just love humors)

6\. Kamen Rider [Ex-aid and Paradox: Emu and Parad] and No game no life(They just play games also Mighty Brothers XX vs The _(Blank) Siblings): Humor and Adventure

Author: Alright that is all the challenge I have given.

Kuwahara: Wow! That is too many of them man!

Kiriya: I agreed, what Kuwahara said. That sure is many!

Kuruto Shin: Bwehaha! It seems I will have my own crossover! Whoever is that one who made me a story! Rejoice as I am God! Accept my Godly blessings!

Author:Alright looks like it is time to end this! Let's everyone!

Author/Kuwahara/Kiriya/Kuruto: KRKing likes to thank you for reading this, he also thanks you for the Favourite and Follows. Do not forget also to review. We hope you enjoy it!

Author: Also I beg of you! Someone, anyone! Please accept my challenge! I don't care how bad the grammar is, as long as it's funny, I'll read it!

Kuwahara: Woah looks like KRKing-senpai is desperate about it!

Kiriya: It seems so...

Kuroto Shin: Just you wait you bootleg gods, I will show you who is the true god is! Bwehahaha!

Author/Kuwahara/Kiriya: Shut up!

Kuroto:... (Fish face Note: it was Episode 43)


End file.
